Plus fort que tout
by moon light of dreams
Summary: OneShot,lemon.Une romance entre Rainef V et Yclipt. Quand une dispute peut faire sortir autre chose que de la haine...


_Bon, je tien tout d'abord à remercier ma chère scénariste, Bénédicte! Dont le nom d'auteur est : lol alias belwen deuxième du nom. Je ne suis pas là pour faire de la publicité, mais allez lire ses fics! Elle a pas fais de slash ou de R, mais p-e est ce pour bientôt (hein ma chère Béné?)_

_Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Moi, personnellement, je trouve que Rainef et Yclipt forme un couple vrm mignon! Et j'aime le lien qu'il y a entre eux. Espérant que vous aimerez cette fic. C'est ma première de ce genre alors, ne soyez pas trop sévère!_

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

**Plus fort que tout…**

Yclipt admirait le paysage. C'était d'une grande beauté pour sûre. Malgré les nombreuses fois ou ils étaient allés ensemble lui et Rainef, il ne perdait pas la magie que cette place faisait éprouver en lui.

Dans le cercle d'entraînement, Rainef se préparait à exécuter un mouvement assez difficile.

-Bon, et bien maintenant, si vous le voulez bien Sir Rainef, vous devez contrôler cette élément qu'est l'eau du lac près de vous. Vous devez mettre en pratique la leçon que je vous aie enseignée. Allez y quand vous serez près.

Rainef se sentait nerveux, à chaque fois qu'il exécutait pour la première fois une leçon, car dès qu'il ne le faisait pas correctement, il avait droit aux petits commentaires déplaisants de Yclipt.

Il prit une grande respirations et, au prix de nombreux efforts, il parvint à faire parcourir son énergie dans celle de l'eau. Il souriait, il avait réussit du premier coup. Il laissa guider la force dans ses mains, la force grandissait de plus en plus.

Yclipt, content de voir tout les progrès que faisait son élève l'encouragea ;

-C'est bien Sir Rainef! Continuez comme ça, vous faites de beaux travails!

Rainef qui avait l'esprit ailleurs, par ces simples paroles se laissa déconcentré et toute l'eau retomba.

-Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté Sir? Vous aviez la technique à merveille! Dis Yclipt d'un ton réprobateur.

-C'est toujours la même chose avec vous? On dirait que je ne fais jamais rien de correcte! Vous m'avez déconcentré!

-Je n'aie seulement que voulue vous encourager... Pour une fois que vous faites quelques chose de bien! D'habitude ça prend des siècles avant que ça rentre dans votre tête!

-Je… je fais de mon mieux… Vous trouvez toujours le moyen de me faire des reproches. C'est toujours la même chose.

Le roi démon avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se faisait sans cesse disputer… Même lorsqu'il donnait le meilleur de lui-même.

-Je n'aie pas voulue vous blesserz Sir. Reprenons les exercices voulez-vous? Dit le serviteur d'un ton coupable. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Rainef.

-FAITE COMME SI RIEN NE C'ÉTAIT PASSÉ! VOUS NE CESSEZ JAMAIS DE ME CRITIQUER! VOUS CROYEZ PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE VAIS M'AMÉLIORER EN ME CRITIQUANT? MAIS VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ! VOUS ÊTES TOUJOURS DANS MON CHEMIN QUOI QUE JE FASSE! VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT PERDRE MA CONCENTRATION, JE ME FAIS PUNIR PAR VOTRE FAUTE ET MAINTENANT VOUS VOULEZ QU'ON RECOMMENCE TOUT?

Rainef laissa verser les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul…

-Attendez Sir!

-C'EST TOUJOURS LA MÊME CHOSE AVEC VOUS! VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ DONC JAMAIS RIEN! À FORCE DE SE FAIRE CRITIQUER, ÇA DEVIENT BLESSANT!

Le seigneur jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Il avait la vision bouiller par les larmes qui couler de ses yeux. Il se mit à courir en direction du palais.

Yclipt resta seul un moment près du lac.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait... Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine… Je l'aime bien trop pour ça. Pourquoi tout ça n'arrive t'il qu'à moi?

Il alla s'asseoir un moment près de l'eau pour réfléchir à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Rainef. Il s'assit sur une roche près du lac et se mit à faire des ricochets sur l'eau avec les roches qu'il trouvait au bord.

Il resta comme ça environ une dizaine de minutes. Ensuite il leva la tête vers le ciel. Quelques gouttes d'eau se déposèrent à ses pieds. Les nuages étaient gris.

Pour rajouter à ça, voilà une averse qui commence…

Les gouttes se mirent à tomber de plus en plus fort. Yclipt commençait a avoir froid. Il hésitait de rentrer au château.

Je devrais aller faire mes excuse à Sir Rainef. Il n'a pas besoin que je sois si dur avec lui...

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le château. Il avait ses cheveux dans le visage et il marchait le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. Une fois la forêt traversé, il aperçut le château il vit qu'il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre de Rainef. Il serra les poings.

Faite que j'y arrive… Faite que je parvienne à lui ouvrir mon cœur… Il faut que ça finisse, une bonne fois pour toute.

Il courut jusqu'au château.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rainef continua à courir. Il arriva au château, Il dévala les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entra et s'effondra sur le lit. Il avait le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Pourquoi doit-il sans cesse me critiquer comme il le fait? Je croyais que nous pourrions devenir amis… Mais, il ne perd pas un seul instant à me reprocher sans cesse mes erreurs. Tous ce que je fais n'est jamais correct pour lui. Je croyais que quand j'allais devenir roi démon ma malchance allait cesser… mais je rencontre sans cesse des obstacles. Je n'aie jamais perdue espoir, mais je suis près à abandonner. Pourtant, Yclipt a été la personne la plus près de moi jusqu'à maintenant, je ne veux pas le perdre quoi qu'il arrive…

Il entendit des pas s'approcher. Quelqu'un était maintenant derrière la porte.

-PART YCLIPT JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI! JE N'AIE PAS ÉTÉ CLAIR TANTOT?

Toujours silence.

-Si tu veux entrer pour t'excuser, et bien entre… mais si c'est encore pour dire un commentaire sur mon attitude ou je sais pas, et bien reste où tu es.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Yclipt rentra dans la pièce couvert d'eau de la tête au pied. Il d'égouttait sur tout le plancher de la salle.

Yclipt vis que Rainef avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait envie de le réconforter, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint. Il enleva sa cape détrempée, il s'assit sur le lit près de Rainef

-Rainef… je sais que je peux paraître dur avec vous par moment... Mais, ce n'est pas contre vous que je décharge cette haine.

-Alors, contre qui est ce?

-Contre l'injustice. Le choix que mon cœur à fait est impossible à atteindre. Je ne peux lutter contre une telle force. Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez de cette peine que j'éprouve à l'intérieur de moi…

Les larmes aux yeux et la main sur la cœur, il continua.

-Rainef… Peut-être saurai vous un jour…

Rainef sentit son cœur s'alléger. Il sourit à Yclipt.

-Vous avez toujours été dans mon cœur Yclipt. C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé de cette vie que je menais avant de vous rencontrer et de savoir que j'étais un roi démon. Vous avez été la plus merveilleuse personne à mon égard. Peut-être serai ce plus facile de nous supporter l'un et l'autre si nous serions amis.

-C'est avec une grande joie que je serais votre amis Rainef, je vous l'assure. Mais, il me doit qu'en temps que serviteur seulement savoir demeurer a ma place, Nous ne pouvons éprouvez aucuns liens sauf celui de professeur et élèves, vous comprenez?

-Voilà qui est injustice! Veuillez défier les règles pour une fois!

Yclipt regarda droit dans les yeux de Rainef et sourit.

-Vous avez prit du caractère depuis que vous êtes ici. Je suis si fier de vous.

-Mais, alors pourquoi prendre autant de distances et ne pas cessez de me critiquer? Nous pourrions devenir amis Yclipt, simplement de bons amis, qu'est ce qui vous en empêche?

-Je préfère ne pas m'approcher plus de toi sinon je sais que je ne pourrai pas me retenir…

-Vous retenir de quoi? Demanda le roi démon avec un tremblement dans sa voix.

Yclipt se rendit compte de sa faute. Il avait laissé échapper un petit bout de trop…

Je ne peux plus reculer. Peut-être que ce sera plus facile si il sait quelle place il occupe dans mon cœur. Il y a si longtemps… Je n'aie plus rien a perdre maintenant, mais tout a gagner.

-de ça

Yclipt mit ses lèvres sur celles de Rainef et yl fit pénétrer sa langue et se coucha par-dessus Rainef. Il sentait le contact doux de sa peau. Il ne savait pas comment Rainef réagirait, mais il savait que les moments qu'il était en train de passer, était les plus beaux moments de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant.

Il enleva ses lèvres du visage de Rainef et lui chuchota à l'oreille

-Je vous aime Rainef…

Rainef releva la tête. Il était encore surprit, mais il esquissa un sourire.

-Il y a si longtemps que je voulais vous dire, si longtemps que cela me rongeait le cœur. Vous êtes celui qui m'avait montré qu'il restait encore de la lumière en mon cœur.

Le roi prit la main du professeur.

Tous les moments que j'ai partagé avec vous, je les garde ici. Il mit la main de Rainef sur son cœur.

Yclipt se sentait délivré. Il avait enfin partagé ce que ressentait son cœur. Il se recoucha sur le lit. Il mit sa tête sur le torse Rainef.

Il sentit une main dans son dos. Elle se glissait sur sa peau mouillée. Il sentait ce contact, il sentait a respiration de Rainef dans son cou. La main descendait de plus en plus. Elle passait sur ses côtes, lui faisant éprouvées de doux frissons de plaisir. Rainef enleva sa main comme embarrassé.

-Je... c'est bien la première fois que je ressent cette émotion. Entendez vous mon cœur battre? Il bat si fort que j'en aie mal, mais, je suis bien tout a la fois.

Yclipt enleva le chandail de Rainef et pu découvrir un torse musclé et fort par les entraînements qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il mit son oreille contre son cœur.

-Oui je l'entends battre.

Il posa la main de Rainef sur son cœur.

Vous le sentez battre aussi n'est ce pas?

Rainef se contenta de sourire.

-Je vous aime Yclipt.

L'apprenti mit ses lèvres sur celle d'Yclipt. Ce fut un contact chaud et délicieux. Il passait la main dans les cheveux d'Yclipt et celui-ci lui répondait par des caresses. Il se sentait si bien. Il se sentait aimé et entouré, entouré de l'amour qu'Yclipt lui portait. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Il sentait la respiration d'Yclipt dans son cou et ses mains se promenées sur son torse. La peau de Yclipt était mouillée par la pluie ses cheveux était humide. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui.

Il fit descendre ses mains plus bas. Elles suivaient le chemin que les longs cheveux d'Yclipt faisaient parcourir tout le long de son dos. Il en profita pour pousser Yclipt encore plus près de lui. Il lui caressa le dos un moment et descendit encore plus bas et infiltra une main dans ses pantalons.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort, un tel contact, une telle force s'empara de son cœur.

-J'hésitait à vous le dire depuis si longtemps Yclipt… Toutes les fois ou vous avez due vous absenter, mon cœur se serrait quand je voyais que vous vous éloigniez de moi.

-Je croyais qu'en partant j'aurais pu oublier la douleur qu'il y avait en mon cœur, je croyais que je pouvais faire taire cet amour que j'éprouvais pour vous. Quand je vous voyait, j'avais tant envie que ces paroles s'échappent et sortent enfin, j'avais envie que nos lèvres se touchent, que nos corps s'entrecroisent et ne forment qu'un. J'avais envie de faire qu'un avec vous. Nos cœurs qui battent à l'unisson ne formant plus qu'un seul battement, plus qu'une seule mélodie, qu'un seul rythme. Ne faire plus qu'un avec vous, partagez mes peines mes joies et mes désirs…

Rainef avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix tremblait d'émotions, autant de peine de ne l'avoir pas avouer avant, de joie de savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés, d'excitation, mais surtout, d'amour.

-Je voulais percer votre carapace Yclipt. Je savais qu'en vous il y avait quelque chose. Je vous aie aimez à partir du moment ou vous êtes partie. J'ai sue que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous. Vous êtes ce qui me faite vivre.

Yclipt colla Rainef contre lui. Plus jamais il ne voulait le perdre, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, que cet instant dure toujours.

-Je ne laisserai rien vous arriver, je vous le promets.

Ils se caressèrent longtemps, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Ils voulaient faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Rainef posa sa tête sur le torse d'Yclipt. Il ferma les yeux et ramena le visage d'Yclipt contre le sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et promena sa langue au travers de sa bouche. Il caressa ses joues, son cou et ensuite il passa ses mains longuement sur le torse d'Yclipt. Il sentait les muscles frémir de plaisirs au passage de ses mains, il sentait les frissons de la peau simplement due au passage de ses mains. Les deux corps tremblotaient de plaisirs. Ils avaient l'impression de former qu'une seule et unique personne.

Soudain, il sentit un contact chaud sur sa peau. Le contact d'une langue. Elle passa de sa nuque jusqu'à son torse. Ils respiraient maintenant plus rapidement, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade.

La langue parcourait son corps, elle dégageait un contact chaud. Rainef se laissa guider. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à Yclipt. Il avait l'impression de voler, d'être dans un autre monde. Il s'élevait.

Yclipt parcourue le corps du seigneurs en le couvrant de baisés.

Aussi vite et subitement qu'ils avaient commencés, ils cessèrent. Le maître posa ses deux mains sur celles de Rainef. Il rapprocha Rainef de son torse, et entoura Rainef de ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps. Chacun perdus dans leurs pensées, émue et encore troublé par ce qui venait de se passé. L'un et l'autre sentaient leurs corps trembloter. On entendait plus que le bruit de deux respirations haletantes. Ils étaient épuisés, cela faisait peut-être quelques heures qu'ils se faisaient l'amour. Yclipt jouait dans les yeux de Rainef.

-Vous êtes celui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Rainef, en guise réponse embrassa Yclipt sur les lèvres.

Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre. Cette nuit avait chamboulée leurs existences. Rien ne serait plus pareil entre eux, tout avait changé en si peu de temps. Par trois simple mot, par un baisé, par une caresse.

Rainef serra la main d'Yclipt.

-Ça a été les plus beaux moments que j'ai vécue… Et ces moments, je l'aie est partagé avec vous, près de vous. Je ne les oublierai jamais.

-Nous sommes liés maintenant Rainef, par ce sentiment qu'est l'amour. Ni la distance, ni la peine, ni la douleur, ni le temps ne nous séparera à partir de maintenant.

Les baisers devenaient plus intenses. Le roi rapprocha sa tête de celle de D'Yclipt ne pouvant contenir son émotions. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue se promenait dans la bouche d'Yclipt, goûtant une nouvelle saveur, explorant le corps de celui qu'il chérissait dans son cœur.

Il mit sa main derrière le coup du serviteur et le força à se rapprocher davantage. Il fit descendre ses deux mains sur le torse d'Yclipt, rendues au bassin, elles s'accrochèrent au chandail et elles le retirèrent. Elle baissèrent ensuite aux pantalons en frôlant et en caressant les courbes du corps. Il s'accrochèrent au bas et le descendirent doucement. Il pouvait maintenant sentir le contact de la peau sur la sienne.

Yclipt fit de même avec Rainef. Ils étaient maintenant nus et pouvait enfin sentir ce contact et cette douceur de leurs corps l'un sur l'autre.

Yclipt se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort. Il caressa les courbes de Rainef. Il approcha la tête du ventre de Rainef, déposant des baiser sur tout le long de son corps, toujours en montant.

Il embrassa le torse du roi démon et monta tout le long de son corps,

Rendue au cou, il déposa un doux baiser et licha délicatement le cou de son bien aimé, il le mordit légèrement. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de Rainef. Il posa sa bouche sur son cou, faisant parcourir sa langue, tout en lui donnant de délicates morsures. À chaque nouvelle morsure, il sentait le corps de Rainef se durcir et être parcourue de frissons. Celui-ci lui répondait par des caresses. Il lui caressait le os, mais Contrairement à Yclipt, il descendait. Partant de ses omoplates et allant jusqu'au bassin, quand il se mit à descendre plus bas, jusqu'à suivre la courbe que formait les fesses d'Yclipt.

Il resta longuement à caresser le corps d'Yclipt. Chaque nouvelle morsure engendrait de nouveaux frissons de plaisir, chaque nouvelle caresse était suivit de fortes respirations et chaque baiser d'une nouvelle caresse.

Yclipt licha délicatement le cou d'Yclipt avant de monter sur le visage de celui-ci. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de mettre sa langue dans la bouche de son maître. Il resta longtemps ainsi se caressant mutuellement et explorant chacun le corps de l'autre.

Yclipt enleva sa langue dans la bouche de Rainef et ensuite, alla déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il releva la tête et décolla son corps de celui d'Yclipt. Les deux avaient une respiration haletante et profonde. Les deux corps étaient trempés de sueurs.

-Vous croyez au destin Sir? Ce jour ou je vous aie vue… J'ai sue qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial en vous. Je croyais que vous étiez seulement un nouveau roi que je devrais entraîner, mais je me suis trompé. Vous n'êtes pas seulement l'élue de la prophétie, vous êtes l'élue de mon cœur… Sans vous, depuis que j'ai connue ces moments de tendresses, je ne pourrai plus faire comme si j'étais indifférent envers vous. Ce moments a réanimé l'amour que je croyais oublié depuis longtemps. Vous avez réveillé mon cœur et les sentiments qui y dormaient. Rainef… que ce soit la mort, la peur, la douleur, le temps, jamais je ne laisserai partir l'amour que je porte pour vous.

Rainef qui avait écouté les paroles d'Yclipt laissa verser une larme.

-L'amour que je vous porte est si fort Yclipt. Je ne sais plus comment le contenir, il est trop fort… Je ne sais comment je ferai, quand je vous regarderai, vous ne serez plus qu'un serviteur, ni plus qu'un ami, vous serai celui que j'attends depuis toujours, celui qui m'a fait découvrir ce qu'est d'aimer et d'à son tour être aimé. Je n'aurai pas la force de me séparer de vous, vous êtes lier à moi d'un sentiments encore plus fort que je n'aie jamais ressentie auparavant, un sentiments qui ne s'efface pas que ce soit le temps ni la mort. Celui de l'amour…

-Nous ne formons plus qu'un. Je ne peux vivre sans vous et vous sans moi. Je crains que les temps à venir soient difficiles.

Sa voix se brisa et elle se mit à trembler. Les mots qu'il devrait prononcer seraient les plus difficiles qu'il n'aurait jamais eues à dire, Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Nous allons devoir nous oublier, oublier ce moment, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… Nous devrons suivre le règlement Rainef. L'amour entre un serviteur et son maître est interdit. Même l'amitié l'est…

Il tourna la tête de façon à ce que Raine ne voit pas ces larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il fit de son mieux pour éviter les larmes de couler, car tout ce qu'il avait envie, c'était de s'abandonner au désespoir. Il aimait Rainef, il venait à peine de comprendre ce qu'était l'amour et il devait déjà s'en séparer. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas la force, mais il devait le faire…

Rainef se jeta dans les bras d'Yclipt.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… Je préfère mourir que d'oublier notre amour, car même la mort ne tue pas ce sentiment. Je ne vous oublierai pas… Tué moi de vos propres mains, en cet instant j'ai été heureux, vous m'avez montré l'amour. Cet amour sera peut-être douleur et peines, mais je suis prêt à l'affronter si c'est pour vous. Si c'est pour nous…

Yclipt tourna la tête à cet instant et prit le corps de Rainef tremblant dans ses bras. Rainef enfouit sa tête au creux de son torse. Il le serra le plus fort possible contre lui.

-Rien ne pourra nous séparer… Si ce n'est la mort ou la souffrance, tant que votre amour sera en moi, il me donnera la force de continuer. Mon cœur continuera de battre, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il battra pour vous.

Yclipt avait dit ces paroles avec une voix briser. Ses larmes coulaient le long du corps de Rainef. Il sentait les larmes du Rainef ruisseler sur sa poitrine.

-Quoi que l'avenir nous réserve, nous ne mourrons pas, car notre amour nous gardera en vie. Rainef, si je dois mourir par la faute de cet amour, j'aurai été heureux et ce sera les plus beaux souvenirs que j'aurai gardé que de partager mon cœur avec vous. Que de partager mon corps avec le votre…

Les deux corps restèrent ainsi à se serrer pendant de longues minutes, mais pour eux, c'était les plus douces minutes qu'ils passèrent.

-Quoi que l'avenir nous réserve, nous l'affronterons ensemble.

Rainef releva la tête et adressa un sourire à Yclipt. Il posa sa main sur le cœur d'Yclipt, prit la main d'Yclipt et la posa sur le sien.

-Jurez moi que tant que votre cœur n'aura cessé de battre, vous n'abandonnerai pas.

Yclipt marqua une pause et regarda Rainef. Il avait les yeux brillant d'une lueur d'espoir. Cette lueur éveilla en lui un sentiment d'espoir et de courage envers ce que le futur leurs réservera.

-Je le jure.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instant, et quand il les rouvrit, il pu apercevoir un sourire sur le visage du roi.

-Je fais confiance au destin qui nous à réunis. Par la force de notre amour, il saura nous guider.

Yclipt hocha la tête.

-Oui, mais quoi que l'avenir nous réserve, nous serons deux.

-Non, cher Yclipt, nous ne serons qu'un, car nous ne formons qu'un.

Yclipt semblait totalement perdus. Rainef esquissa un sourire.

-Si vous mourrez, je meurs aussi, que ce soit de douleur ou de souffrance due à l'absence et au manque de votre amour, et ce sera de même pour vous. Nos deux cœurs ne battent que pour une seule raison, que pour s'aimer…

Rainef prit ses deux mains et lui entoura le cou et le tirait de façon à se qu'il se couche près de lui. Il se colla près de lui et Yclipt referma ses bras de façon à l'encercler. Il le rapprocha de sa poitrine.

Rainef serra fort les mains d'Yclipt.

Après quelques minutes, Yclipt pu entendre le faible ronflement de Rainef. Il se pencha et regarda son visage. Il était paisible et un sourire se lisait sur ses lèvres.

Yclipt appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Ils verraient bien ce que l'avenir leurs réserveraient, mais il avait confiance. Le lendemain leur réserverait de la peine, de la douleur et de souffrance, mais aussi du bonheur et de l'amour. Et il était prêt à tout pour obtenir cet amour.

Il s'abandonna au sommeil, serrant Rainef contre lui. Tant que leur amour était présent, ils pourraient affronter les pires supplices, il avait connue l'amour… Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit, ne pensant plus au traquas du futur.

Ils s'endormirent, coller l'un sur l'autre, ayant enfin ouvert leurs cœurs. Leurs cœur battant ensemble, ne formant plus qu'un…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Alors voici ce qui marque la fin de ce fanfic. Ça aura été mon premier lemon! Je suis contente d'avoir relevé le défi que je m'étais lancé_

_J'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire et j'espère que vous aurez eue du plaisir à la lire. Pour ceux qui aime la lecture, il y en a beaucoup ici ;)_

_Alors Biz à tout les lecteurs et lectrices. Et reviews please!_

_PS : Et, S.V.P. j'aimerais que ce soit constructif si jamais il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas aimé, prenez compte que c'est ma première fic lemon, alors soyez pas trop sévère. Merci!_

_Re PS : merci encore à ma fidèle correctrice et lectrice et scénariste Lol la folle alias Belwen deuxième du nom._


End file.
